


Шёлк и металл, или А что скажет мама?!

by AndreyVas



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, PWP without Porn, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: Написано по заявке с инсайда ЗФБ-2018 для команды КолЭзры: "Выход в свет (пати, премьера фильма...). Эзра в образе новой девушки Колина. Чтобы вот прям все видели именно девушку и не узнали в "ней" Эзру. Естественно, это их обоих кинкует и заводит."





	Шёлк и металл, или А что скажет мама?!

Шелковая ткань приятно холодила непривычно гладкие ноги. По ногам сквозило, и от сквозняка, проникавшего через длинный почти до бедра, разрез платья, поджимались яйца. Сложнее всего оказалось не забывать изящно изгибать запястье, когда держишь бокал с вином, и пить его маленькими глотками, а не залпом.  
– Дама танцует?  
– Она занята, – кривоватая ухмылка Колина и грудь колесом. Ишь, орёл выискался!  
Разница между ними – всего 3 сантиметра, но если прибавить к этому 10-сантиметровые каблуки… конечно, Эзра смотрелся на них Вавилонской башней – ну, хорошо хоть не вавилонской блудницей.  
Да и с чего бы? Платье было шикарным, туфли от Baldinini, колье от Bulgari… страшное дело, в общем! Да и мероприятие было – не ударишь в грязь лицом.

***

Когда Колин выставил на журнальный столик несколько коробок, Эзра только посмотрел на него, ничего не понимая.  
– Возражения не принимаются, – глаза Эзры расширились в ответ. Но они натурально распахнулись, когда Колин накрыл их широкой шёлковой лентой и завязал её на затылке. Потом он избавил Эзру от одежды: домашних штанов и футболки, и отшвырнул в сторону тапочки. Тела коснулась шёлковая материя, а на грудь легли косточки корсета. Эзре пришлось нешуточно подтянуться и выдохнуть, пока Колин затягивал корсет. Он был настолько ошеломлён происходящим, что буквально не говорил ни слова. Вдох-выдох – всё, что он мог себе позволить. Нет, ещё выдох – чтобы затянулся корсет.  
Его аккуратно усадили на диван, расправив волнистые юбки. Ладони Колина заскользили вверх от щиколотки к колену, выше… Эзра руку мог дать на отсечение, что Колин сейчас смотрит ему в лицо, ловя малейшие перебои дыхания, раз не может видеть глаза.  
– Ноги придётся побрить, – Эзра только хмыкнул. Сам уже догадался.  
Колин велел вытянуть ногу – и её оплёла тонкая сетка чулка. Руки Эзры лежали по обеим сторонам от бедёр, и коснуться себя без специального разрешения казалось кощунством. Он не мог видеть происходящее и осознавал его через ощущения тела: узость корсета, шёлк платья, ячейки чулка. Безумно хотелось провести рукой – но молчание словно стало обязательным элементом этого таинства на двоих.  
Тяжесть и холод ожерелья… Наверное, если напрячься – точнее, если умудриться охладить пылающую голову, - он мог бы по ощущению сосчитать число больших и маленьких камней, украсивших его декольте.  
Жёсткость новых туфель… почему-то, цвет туфель волновал больше, чем цвет платья. И почему-то Эзре безумно хотелось, чтобы они были красными: ярко-алыми или винно-красными.  
Колин взял его за обе руки, помогая подняться, и сжал его левую кисть чуть крепче, когда Эзра пошатнулся, ловя равновесие на каблуках. Пара небольших шагов – и вот уже вполне можно по крайней мере стоять.  
Колин отошёл на шаг – и выдохнул, ошарашенный открывшейся его взору картиной. Из того, что он молчал, Эзра сделал вывод, что ритуал ещё не закончен.  
Колин снова взял его за руку и куда-то повёл, кажется, в спальню. Эзра задохнулся от подозрения, что ему не дадут увидеть эту красоту и снимут, не развязывая глаз, но они прошли ещё несколько шагов и остановились, не дойдя до кровати. Руки Колина коснулись затылка Эзра – и он увидел себя в зеркале.  
Платье было изумрудно-зелёным – в цвет его карих глаз, а туфли оказались не алыми, а тёмно-золотыми. Длинный подол облегал стройные ноги, а корсет утягивал талию, превращая фигуру почти в женскую. Чтобы скрыть широкие плечи, Колин последним штрихом набросил на его плечи светло-бежевое норковое боа.  
– И? – вопросил Эзра.  
– Завтра, в семь. Мне нужна компаньонка на «Золотом глобусе».  
– Но я не смогу! Меня узнают!!!  
– Ты актёр или где? Я видел тебя на сцене в женском – тебя невозможно узнать.  
Эзра в прямом смысле схватился за голову.  
– Ты сошёл с ума…  
– Я люблю тебя и не хочу никого другого рядом, – заявил Колин.  
Эзра в ответ лишь покачал головой. Эта затея была чистой воды безумием… и именно потому он знал, что ни в коем случае, ни за какие коврижки от неё не откажется! Только не он.

***

 

Туфли неприятно жали, но Эзре нравилось, как подтягиваются мышцы ног от каблуков. Видя себя в высоких, во всю стену зеркалах, он не верил своим глазам. Изящная дива неопределённого возраста, с завитыми каштановыми кудрями, сверкала драгоценностями. Изумрудный шёлк словно обливал фигуру. Стоявший рядом Колин казался этаким удачливым принцем, заловившим волшебную жар-птицу.  
На афтер-пати Колина увлёк за собой известный режиссёр, и Эзра – нет, Эдна – на некоторое время осталась одна. У неё тут же выискался новый кавалер – невысокий мужчина с явно арабскими чертами лица, подавший приглянувшейся ему даме бокал шампанского. Эдна держалась молодцом, не выдавая себя ни жестом, ни словом. Однако когда навязчивый ухажёр взял её под локоток, она чуть резковато попыталась высвободиться. Но господина Абдаллу – как он представился – это не смутило, и он увлёк девушку на террасу, раскинувшуюся над ночным Лос-Анджелесом. Ещё один бокал шампанского и сигарета в длинном мундштуке… когда Абдалла вполне прозрачно стал теснить её в затемнённый угол, образованный раскидистыми растениями в высоких кадках, Эдна проявила сопротивление. Но конкретно её сердце ушло в пятки, когда Абдалла шепнул ей:  
– Молодой человек, вы хотите, чтобы я вас раскрыл?.. Хотите скандала?  
И вот тут Эдна к месту и вовремя вспомнила, что её костюм состоит не только из шелков, но никто не отменял металлические набойки на узких каблуках… Господин Абдалла покинул террасу слегка прихрамывая.  
Эдна присела на широкое кресло у самых перил террасы с бокалом, закинув ногу на ногу. Обтянутое сетчатым чулком колено обнажилось и с непривычки покрылось мурашками от прохладного ночного воздуха. Очередная сигарета слегка успокоила растревоженную «девушку».  
– Я тебя убью, – с милой улыбкой заявила она своему вернувшемуся спутнику.  
– Ты прекрасна, дорогая! Надо будет как-нибудь повторить. Все от тебя в восторге, спрашивают, когда свадьба.  
Эдна задохнулась, успев неплохо познакомиться с ирландским упрямством Колина и поняв, в какую ловушку попала.  
– А что ты скажешь маме?  
– Что мне тебя послали небеса.  
Ей оставалось только вздохнуть и неверяще покачать головой.

***

Через три месяца, после визита к родителям:  
– И что сказала мама?  
– Мама в восторге. Спрашивает, почему я так долго тебя прятал и планируем ли мы детей.  
Вот тут яйца у Эзры действительно поджались….


End file.
